


#readyfortheconquest

by Niuq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: Jasper can't wait for the invaders from outer space to arrive.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	#readyfortheconquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> Greetings from my med-befuddled brain ^^.

Jasper checked all the social media apps on his mobile, then he eyed the line-up of his scented oils. Should he open one of them already? Or it was too early and the nice scent would have faded away by the time the visitors from outer space arrived?

Nothing new on his Twitter feed. Bad thing, his impatience was growing more and more. But the good thing was, Jasper still had time to decide on a scent. Would an alien lover prefer something sweet like roses and lavender? Or something that people usually associated with manliness, like musk and spices?

He started browsing Facebook. Maybe they had more up-to-date news. The Defense Secretary estimated one hour until the start of the invasion. Jasper chuckled to himself. What fools they were. There would be only one kind of invasion happening. The invasion of his ass.

He bet the aliens possessed a superior smell. Now if he mixed all these oils together, made layers of oil on his body, they certainly would come to his house first, wouldn’t they?

Jasper rubbed his hands, then opened the first bottle. Skillfully, he twisted his body, so he could pour the content all over his butt. Within seconds, Jasper was all slick. He inserted a finger, then a second one into his hole for testing purposes. He let out a content moan. Oh yes, all good and as much prepared as he could be. Pre-cum already dripped from his dick. This would be the best birthday anyone could have.

He took a selfie and posted it on Instagram, #readyfortheconquest.


End file.
